Attack Of The Cyborg Master
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: When one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions go horribly wrong, its up to them to find Buford before its too late. Phineas/Ferb


**I really shouldn't be doing this, what with my unfinished chapter fic crying to be completed. But... Forbidden fruit, yadda yadda yadda. I hired out the Phineas and Ferb - Across The Second Dimension DVD and fell in love. Then I went on fanfiction and fell in love with Phinerb. So I decided to write a little something of my own. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Xoxoxo

After Phineas and Ferb's adventure in the other dimension, things went back to the way they were before pretty quickly. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator had taken care of that- nothing much could change if no one remembered a thing. Candace went back to her old, high strung self, obsessed with busting her brothers and winning Jeremy's heart. Doofenshmirtz continued to build various 'inator's and be foiled each and every time. Phineas and Ferb went back to creating wild inventions and making their summer the best ever. Perry was the only one who changed- every time he arrived at the D.E.I building on a mission, he would remember how Doofenshmirtz had saved them with the train, and he didn't hit the evil scientist as hard as he used to. And when the house was quiet and he had a spare moment, he'd escape to his lair and look at the photos he'd taken and remember. He thought, and hoped, nothing would ever change.

But change is unavoidable, and over the years it hit Candace first. She grew up. She focused on things other than her brothers' inventions and went about securing herself an agent, with dreams of following her mother into the singing business. She eventually recorded an album and her career took off. She moved out of home and into her own place that she shared with Jeremy.

Perry was affected as well. He grew older, slower. His reflexes dulled. He was still an outstanding agent, but not quite what he used to be. Doofenshmirtz, despite his evil tendencies, harbored a soft spot for the platypus, and he cut back on his evil inventions, telling himself that it would be no good battling his nemesis if Perry wasn't at his upmost best. If Doofenshmirtz ever won, he wanted to know that it was because he had truly been better, not because Perry was worn out. That was what he told himself, at any rate.

The biggest changes, however, happened to the boys. They hit puberty and began experiencing growth spurts and acne and more embarrassing things like morning wood. After awkwardly waking up to things like that while your brother tries his best to get dressed and not look at it, Phineas decided it was time to have his own bedroom. Thankfully, Candace moving out meant there was a spare room he could have. Ferb understood- they were close, but there were certain things that should be kept private.

Ferb got taller and broader, the kind of body Phineas would kill for. Unfortunately, he got stuck with the skinny body. He was tall, but still shorter than his brother, and almost felt cheated that he was becoming the tiny one in the family. Usually it was both of them, but now, it was just him. Phineas' hair became a darker red, and it grew out slightly. He tended to get spots around his chin. Ferb never seemed to get any. Phineas became a little bit quieter, Ferb grew a bit more talkative.

The worst part was the wanting. Phineas would watch a movie with a sex scene and instantly start sporting an erection, no matter how tame the scene was. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd had to place a pillow over his lap to try and hide it. At random moments, an overwhelming craving for sex would hit him.

At one point, Buford invited the boys around for a sleep over and introduced them to internet porn. The heavy set boy showed them his favourites, which was mainly just girl on girl. Buford and Ferb watched in fascinated silence, but Phineas was almost bored. It was only when they watched one with guy on girl that he really became interested, and soon he was shifting uncomfortably to hide the way his pants tented, just like Buford and Ferb were doing. It took a lot of time and personal experimentation for Phineas to figure out what that meant. He didn't like girls. End of story. Case closed. The thought of being with one almost made him feel ill.

The most horrendous part of realizing he was gay was realizing he was attracted to his brother as well. He'd been minding his own business, frantically jacking himself off in the shower while remembering one of the gay porn videos he'd watched earlier that day, when an image of Ferb popped into his head. Just like that, he came, with a strangled cry he was sure Isabella would have heard, all the way from her own house. Physically exhausted and mentally shaken, he'd dragged himself out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel and just sat on the ground, trying to absorb what had happened. When his parents asked, he'd told them he'd almost slipped, and that was why he'd yelled. He'd avoided eye contact with Ferb for nearly two days as he struggled with the truth of his feelings.

Eventually, he came to terms with how he felt, just like he'd come to terms with being gay. Ferb wasn't blood related, they were extremely close and he had grown into a seriously attractive guy. Phineas should have expected it, really. The only surprise was how long it had taken for him to realize.

By the time he was fifteen and Ferb sixteen, the timid little crush had grown into full blown love, but he did nothing. No matter how fiercely be believed that there was nothing wrong with how he felt, he was terrified of how people would react. His parents. His sister. His friends. Ferb. He could do nothing but dream and fantasize, thinking that it would be enough. Fate, however, had other plans.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Phineas was staring in the bathroom mirror and cursing. Today, of all days, his hair decided that it'd had enough of being nice. It was wild, surrounding his head like a halo, and no amount of brushing would tame it. He was so focused on his hair that he didn't notice the door opening until Ferb had stepped into the bathroom. Phineas almost dropped the brush, and he looked over at his step-brother. He was _sure _he'd locked the door. There was no wa-

Oh.

Phineas spied the contraption in Ferb's hand, one of their only inventions that hadn't mysteriously disappeared. The small device was designed to unlock any door, even electronic ones. 'You could have knocked,' he muttered, not in the best moods as he went back to battling his hair. He ignored the familiar tugging feeling in his gut. After a few years, he had gotten used to the tendrils of love and desire everytime he saw his brother. Most of the time, he hardly even noticed it.

Ferb ignored his comment, setting the unlocking device on the counter and picking up his toothbrush. 'Happy birthday,' he said. His voice had deepened over the years, but it still held the British tilt that made him unique in Phineas' eyes. 'You having hair trouble?'

'What does it look like?' Phineas raised one dark red eyebrow as Ferb squeezed toothpaste out onto his toothbrush. The older boy said nothing, instead rummaging through the cupboard below the sink and tossing a bottle of hair gel at his brother. Phineas squinted at it. He'd never used gel before, but then again, his hair had been fine up until now. It was probably because he'd had a shower the night before and gotten it wet, but had neglected to wash it. Or maybe it just hated him. Either way, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the thick gel into his hand. 'So, I just put this in?' Phineas asked Ferb, who spat out a mouthful of foam and wiped his face with a cloth.

'Oh for heavens sake,' Ferb rolled his eyes and scooped up a handful of gel from Phineas' hand. 'You're so oblivious,' he muttered, quickly and efficiently distributing the gel through his brother's messy red hair, and after a moment he stepped back to take a look at his handy work. 'There, it looks fine. Now don't mess it up as it dries.'

_It looks fine._

Phineas wasn't sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. He settled for the latter, seeing as it was his birthday, and grinned at Ferb. 'Thanks, bro.'

Ferb grunted in reply. Phineas wiped the excess gel off his hands and left his brother to it, running down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking pancakes and his step-father was reading the paper. When he entered, they both looked at him and cried, 'happy birthday!'

He had a pile of presents sitting on the table, and he sat down and started to open them with a wide grin. Linda and Lawrence had gotten him the expensive jeans he'd wanted, along with a couple of books on inventors (his request, they still had no idea what he and Ferb got up to in the holidays) and various other things. There was a package from his sister, and he read the card first.

_Happy birthday, Dweeb. _

_I better not find out you used these to make some kind of weird contraption that ends up seriously hurting someone. Enjoy._

_Love, _

_Candace and Jeremy._

Phineas grinned and tore off the wrapping paper. He found a state of the art toolbox with his initials engraved on the top, and each and every tool inside had his initials on them too. Along with the toolbox was a book full of blueprints for various machines, and a little notebook entitled, _Inventions Candace Wouldn't Mind You Building For Her._

Inside, it held details of various things Candace had dreamed up, and Phineas made a mental note to build a few of them for her as a thank you gift. After all, his own toolbox was pretty sweet. He was still using Ferb's old one.

Speaking of, Ferb finally came downstairs just as Linda started serving the pancakes. He held his present for Phineas in his hands, and he handed it to his brother with a grin as he took his seat at the table. 'Candace stole my idea for what to get you, so I'm afraid you get stuck with things I made.'

Phineas opened the package and saw several different items piled on top of each other. The first was a new watch, but he knew from experience that Ferb would have tinkered with it and given it a few cool tricks. He put it on but decided to try it out later.

Underneath the watch was a brush for Perry, but it had an assortment of different types of heads for all sorts of grooming. Phineas grinned- after a stressful day he loved nothing more than to relax in his room and brush Perry, who always seemed to have untidy fur at the end of the day, as if he'd been fighting with something.

Under the brush and heads was a photo album. Inside, the pages were filled with photos that had been taken over the years. There was one with both boys kneeling beside Perry and grinning, one with Phineas laughing as Candace hit Ferb in the face with a snowball, one with all three siblings curled up together on the couch with Candace reading them a story when they were really little. The album was only half filled, and Phineas looked up at Ferb with a smile. 'You left room for more.'

'Of course,' the British teenager returned the smile.

'Thank you,' Phineas told him, and he shrugged modestly. Phineas carried all of his presents to his room and set them on his bed, before joining his family for breakfast.

When he sat back down, Ferb leant over and murmured in his ear, 'I was thinking we could build that transporter you were talking about last week, the one you were so excited about.'

This brought a grin to Phineas' face, along with a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He used his favourite catchphrase, saying, 'Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!' but was distracted when he noticed Perry's food bowl was untouched. 'Hey, where's Perry?'

Xoxoxo

Perry glanced around the corner to check the family were occupied with breakfast, and when he was satisfied, he snuck over to the couch and pulled back the painting hanging over it enough so he could push himself into the hole it covered. He had to place a paw on his hat to stop it from coming off as he sped down the tube and was finally deposited on his seat in his lair.

The large screen in front of him was on, and Major Monogram greeted him with a salute. 'Agent P, good morning,' he cleared his throat and began his briefing. 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something yet again. Apparently, he has not learnt from his mistake years ago and is tampering with other dimensional travel once again. The reason behind this is unclear. Its up to you to stop him, before the situation gets out of hand like last time.'

Perry saluted and jumped off his chair, ready to go to work. He heard Carl's high voice in the background, complaining about one of the machines being stuck. Major Monogram let out a sigh and the screen switched off. Perry felt a rush of determination fill him. He would stop Doofenshmirtz at all costs.

Xoxoxo

Phineas and Ferb stood in front of their finished creation, observing it closely. 'Did you make sure to set it to our backyard?' Phineas asked, not taking his eyes off the bulky contraption.

'Yes,' Ferb nodded, crossing his arms. 'I added some extra features, it can fold down so it can fit in your pocket.'

'Really?' Phineas looked over at his brother, grinning. He loved when they worked together on an invention. In his mind, he could pretend they were little boys again, when his life was uncomplicated, without thoughts of love or lust. He could forget his feelings and focus entirely on the task at hand, and at the end of the day, they always had something cool to try out. Most of the time, it disappeared soon after. They could never figure out how, so they just stopped trying. It was one of life's greatest mysteries. 'That's so cool!'

They were unsurprised when they saw Buford enter the backyard and wander over to them. Their friends came and went without warning, and they'd grown used to it. Isabella was away on holiday and Baljeet was probably still working on the mountain of homework they'd been given for the weekend. Buford, who never did homework, poked the transporter warily and grunted, 'what's this?'

'It's a transporter,' Phineas told him helpfully.

'Didn't you already make one of those ages ago?'

'Yes, yes, Candace switched bodies with Perry, we remember,' Phineas waved his hand. 'This one is a little different. In theory, you're supposed to step onto this platform here, and it will transport you to whatever location you program it to. We've managed to eliminate the need for a second transporter, because, really, where's the fun if you have to go to the location anywhere to set the second transporter there?' Phineas' eyes sparked as he spoke. He always tended to get excited when he talked about his inventions. 'We've set it for the backyard but we haven't tried it out yet. Would you like to do the honors?'

Buford grinned, clapping a hand on Phineas' back and almost sending the skinny boy sprawling. 'Sounds fun!' he climbed up onto the platform and tried to strike a manly pose. Phineas frowned. They had designed the transporter for himself and Ferb- it was only just large enough to encompass Buford's large body. He didn't think it'd make a difference, but he was still annoyed that he hadn't even thought of anyone else. He'd have to alter it eventually.

'Are you ready?' Ferb asked Buford, who laughed and nodded. He seemed pumped. After years of volunteering to be test out their inventions, he never got nervous anymore. Phineas and Ferb were geniuses. Everything would go according to plan.

Oh how wrong he was.

Ferb leant forward and pressed the large red button labeled 'go'. When he'd installed it, he'd muttered 'fool-proof' to Phineas, who'd laughed and punched his shoulder. The transporter did nothing for a few moments, and Buford looked disappointed, until there was a bright flash of purple light and when it dimmed, Buford was no where to be seen. Phineas let out a yell and high fived Ferb. 'It worked! It totally worked and- hey, why isn't he reappearing?' Phineas frowned, looking over the whole backyard. He should have appeared right under the big tree, but nothing was there.

Ferb stayed calm, pulling open a compartment on the transporter and pressing a few buttons. 'It was definitely set for the backyard,' he muttered under his breath. He closed the compartment and leant back, frowning slightly. 'I don't know what happened.'

'Oh god,' Phineas' eyes were wide, and he felt as if his chest was getting tighter and tighter, trying to squeeze his heart. 'We've killed him. Candace is going to _kill _me.'

'Phin,' Ferb's voice was stern, and he reached out and grabbed his brother's arm to stop him from running away or pacing. He brought his free hand up and cupped the redhead's cheek, forcing him to look up at Ferb. 'We did not kill him. We simply made some wrong calculations and sent him somewhere else. We can fix this.'

Phineas' eyes went even wider. He didn't hear Ferb's words, he was more focused on the hand on his face and the brilliant green eyes locked on his. Phineas' cheeks flushed a bright red, but before he could say or do anything, Ferb pulled away and clapped his hands. 'I've got it! I know how to figure out where we sent him.'

'Ferb, I know what we're going to do today,' Phineas said weakly.

Xoxoxo

When the purple light cleared, Buford found himself in a darkened room, surrounded by scrap metal. He looked around, trying to make out the exit, but it was hard to see and the room was huge. 'The backyard, my ass,' he sneered to himself as he started to cautiously make his way forward. He had just caught sight of a door when he accidentally kicked a large piece of metal and sent it flying. It made loud clanging noises as it hit the wall, and there was a long silence where Buford was tense, waiting to see if anything would happen.

After a few moments, he let out a sigh and took another step, but abruptly the lights switched on and a loud voice exclaimed, 'WHO DARES TO ENTER MY LAIR?'

Buford looked up, and he saw a skinny old man standing in the doorway, with his hands on his hips. Buford snorted and held up his hands, indicating he had no weapons. 'Don't sweat it, old timer, I'm on my way out.'

'Hmm,' the old man scratched his stubbly chin and eyed Buford as the teen moved closer. He pulled a small device out of his pocket and pressed the large button on it. 'I'm afraid I can't let you do that.'

Buford arched a brow, cracking his knuckles. 'Oh yeah? And who's gunna stop me? You?'

'No, not me,' the old man grinned and let out a maniacal laugh. 'Them!'

The old man pointed behind Buford, who whirled around and his eyes widened at what he saw. About four teenaged boys were standing near the opposite wall, and they were coming towards Buford with their arms stretched out. The most disturbing thing was, one of the boy's face was damaged, and Buford could clearly see metal underneath the broken skin. 'What the hell is that? A robot?'

'A cyborg, my dear boy!' the old man laughed again.

Buford started to back up, away from the cyborgs and towards the old man. He wasn't watching where he was going and stumbled over a stray scrap of metal. It was enough to allow the first cyborg to reach him. 'We must serve Will,' the cyborgs droned at the same time, and he guessed Will was the old man in the doorway.

The young boy closest to Buford grinned at him, and wrapped and impossibly strong hand around his arm. Buford yelled and trying to pull away, but he was no competition for a robot. 'Wait a minute...' he stopped struggling and stared hard at the boy who was holding his arm, and at the other cyborgs surrounding him. 'I recognize you! You've all been on the news, reported missing!'

The truth hit him hard, and he stared at the old man in horror. 'What the hell have you done!'

'I've taken those disgraceful boys and turned them into something better,' Will sneered at him. 'Its what they deserved, sneaking into my home. And now, I shall do the same to you.'

'NO!' Buford struggled harder, but one of the cyborgs, a young boy who looked around thirteen, punched him hard, and he was knocked out instantly. The last thing he remembered doing was praying that Phineas and Ferb wouldn't come after him.

Xoxoxo

Perry stood outside Doofenshmirtz's door, wondering how he should enter. Settling for a classic, he pulled a small lazer gun out of his fur and pointing it at the lock. The lazer melted it easily, and the door swung open. He stepped inside, not noticing the net along the ground. It swept him up into the air and held him there, suspended. Perry let out a loud growl and Doofenshmirtz, who had been staring intently into a telescope, turned around and let out a laugh. 'Ahh, Perry the platypus! So kind of you to finally arrive!'

Perry only glared at him. Doofenshmirtz glanced at the door and sighed. 'Do you know how much money goes into fixing that door, Perry the platypus? You could try knocking for once.'

Perry growled again. 'Oh, alright,' Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and walked over to the large contraption beside his telescope. 'Lets get to it. BEHOLD, MY OTHER DIMENSION TRANSPORTER-INATOR!'

Perry glanced at the machine, which looked like a large lazer gun, and it was currently pointing out the window. He pulled a pocket knife from his fur (god knows how he managed that) and began to saw at the ropes of the net holding him, as Doofenshmirtz began to explain his invention. 'You see, Perry the platypus, I have prided myself on being the only evil scientist in the Tri-State Area. Until that damned Will moved in across the street in his fancy mansion!' Doofenshmirtz pointed out the window, huffing. The house he was pointing at wasn't actually a mansion, but it was pretty big. 'Look at it! Its completely out of place! And he thinks he can try and take over _my _Tri-State Area? I think not!'

Perry didn't bother trying to look out the window. He was still sawing at the ropes, which were surprisingly thick. Doofenshmirtz continued. 'There are only two people who would be able to defeat him, of course,' Doofenshmirtz leant against the window sill, glaring out at Will's mansion. 'One, is you, Perry the platypus. But you are _my _nemesis, and you shall fight only me!' he smirked. 'The second is that tough other dimension Candace who helped defeat other dimension me all those years ago, along with her other dimension followers.'

Perry hurriedly hid the knife when Doofenshmirtz turned, letting out an evil laugh. 'Yes, you heard me, Perry the platypus! I remember everything about our little adventure into the other dimension. Strangely enough, it all came back to me while I was in the tub this morning,' he rubbed his chin and turned back to the window, allowing Perry to continue with his knife. 'So I made this Other Dimension Transporter-inator. Anything hit by the beam it creates will be transported into the other dimension! I am sure other dimension Candace will make short work of that stuffy old Will.'

As one of the ropes finally snapped, a plan began to form in Perry's head. If Doofenshmirtz remembered their adventure, he would remember that Phineas and Ferb were Perry's family. It was possible Doofenshmirtz would go after them. As soon as Perry destroyed this new machine, he'd have to get Major Monogram to bring the Amnesia-inator and hit Doofenshmirtz with it again.

Hopefully this time he'd stay amnesia-inated.

Xoxoxo

Ferb pointed to the laptop screen, and Phineas squinted at the map it was showing. 'So we transported him there? To that giant house opposite that building that looks vaguely like what your head used to look like?'

'Yes,' Ferb rolled his eyes at the last comment, and saved the image of the map. 'We'd better get going, Buford always manages to get into some form of trouble.'

'How are we going to get there?' Phineas frowned, but it morphed into a grin when Ferb produced their mom's car keys from his pocket. 'I keep forgetting you have your licence. Alright, lets go!'

Phineas grabbed the transporter and folded it up, putting it in his pocket before following Ferb as he hurried over to their mother's car. She'd given Ferb permission to use it whenever he needed to, as long as he told her first. But seeing as she and their father were out visiting the people across the street, they figured it'd be okay to just go. Phineas slid into the passengers seat and pulled on his seat belt. As Ferb started the car, he turned on the radio and grinned as Gitchee Gitchee Goo came on. He felt calmer now that they knew where Buford was, and when Ferb reached over to turn the music up, he purposely brushed their hands together, trying to make it look like he was about to do the same thing.

A satisfied little grin appeared on his face, but after a moment reality kicked in and he cursed himself silently. There was no use in doing things like that, it would just make things worse. Somehow, he was going to have to get over his feelings for his brother. Maybe he could invent something to do just that.

With a sigh, he stared out the window, singing along to the radio quietly. Their song finished, and the next one to come on was one from Candace's new album. The lyrics made both boys grin- something about annoying little brothers and insane contraptions. Feeling proud of his sister, Phineas sung along to that song as well, and after a moment Ferb joined in.

By the time the song finished, they'd arrived at the large house Ferb claimed they sent Buford to. Ferb parked the car outside and they both got out, looking up at the house with interest. 'You think anyone's home?' Phineas asked quietly. Ferb shrugged in response. They climbed the stairs and rang the door bell, but there was no answer. Phineas was about to give up when he saw Ferb produce the unlocking device from his pocket and aim it at the door. 'You are so bad,' Phineas grinned as the door swung open. 'If he's not here, we're going to be in so much trouble.'

'He's here,' Ferb said softly as they stepped into the house and shut the door behind them. 'Unless, of course, he arrived here and then left. But we need to check anyway.'

'If he were here, don't you think he would have answered the door?' Phineas asked nervously as he looked around. They were in some kind of foyer, and a huge set of stairs were right in front of them, but there were also dozens of doors leading out of the room too.

'It's a big house,' Ferb shrugged. 'Maybe he got lost.'

They stood for a moment, and Ferb glanced over at him. After years of being best friends, Phineas had grown skilled at reading his facial expressions. He was clearly asking where they should start. Phineas was about to shrug and suggest one of the many doors, when they heard the slightest sound coming from upstairs. They both looked at each other and started to climb them, hoping they'd run into Buford and nothing else.

At the top of the staircase, there was a long hallway, and even more doors. Phineas let out a sigh and moved forward to the first one, opening it. 'Might as well start somewhere,' he told Ferb, who followed closely behind him. The first door opened to some kind of workshop. Ferb seemed fascinated by the tools lining the walls, but Phineas dragged him out. 'We came here for Buford, remember?' he scolded. Ferb said nothing, and they tried another door. Inside was what looked like the master bedroom, and Phineas walked over to the bed and sat on it with a heavy sigh. 'We're not going to find him, are we?'

'Of course we will,' Ferb sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 'Chances are he's in the kitchen raiding the fridge.'

Phineas let out a snort of laughter, but when the arm around his shoulder pulled him in for a hug, he tensed and pulled away. He could handle small touches, like friendly punches and arms around shoulder. But hugs were too much for him. They were too close, too personal. He was always overwhelmed by the smell of Ferb's aftershave and his own personal scent. Ferb frowned at him, and Phineas glanced down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. 'Phin, what's wrong? We're going to find him.'

'I know.'

'Then what's wrong?' Ferb persisted. His arm was still around Phineas' shoulder, and the skinnier teen was worried he'd try for another hug.

'Nothing is wrong!' Phineas jumped off the bed, his cheeks burning. He'd said that louder than he had meant to, and his voice echoed around the room. Ferb stood as well, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving the room.

'Oh for god's sake, Phineas,' the British teen rolled his eyes. 'I know, okay? Why won't you just tell me?'

Phineas' eyes widened, and his mouth went dry. Ferb's words still echoed in his head. Oh god, he couldn't know. He couldn't possibly know. Maybe he was talking about something else. Phineas opened his mouth and croaked out, 'what are you-'

'PHINEAS! IS THAT YOU?'

Both boy's eyes flicked to the doorway, but no one was there. Momentarily forgetting his worries, Phineas rushed out of the room and into the hallway. 'BUFORD! Where are you?'

'I'M IN HERE!'

Phineas realized the voice was coming from the door at the end of the hallway, but when he went to open it, he found it was locked. 'Ferb!' he called, and his brother came up behind him, pointing the unlocking device at the door. Once it had been unlocked, Phineas shoved it open and stepped inside.

Inside the room was a large metal cage, and inside the cage was Buford. He had dried blood caked along one side of his face, but he seemed okay. He was standing near the edge, rattling the cage door and glaring at them. 'You guys gotta go, now.'

'What?' Phineas rushed forward and reached out to touch the blood on Buford's face through the bars, but the larger boy pulled away. 'Buford, what happened to you?'

Ferb unlocked the cage door and Buford started to shove them out of the room. 'Evil dude planning to turn me into a cyborg. He'll do it to you guys too if he catches us. We gotta go, now!'

'Cyborg? What?' Phineas looked confused, but Buford continued to push them, hurrying them along the hallway. All three of them skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, however, because at the bottom stood an old man with four teenaged boys standing behind him.

'Going somewhere?' the old man snarled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the same device as before. He pressed the button and the four boys moved, as if they were waking up from a deep sleep. They all looked up and Phineas, Buford and Ferb at the same time, and began to climb the stairs, although rather slowly. 'Damn,' the old man muttered. 'I'll have to recharge them soon.'

'That's Will,' Buford supplied, starting to push them back towards the cage room. 'And those are the cyborgs. RUN!'

Ferb was faster, and he slipped into the master bedroom before anyone could protest. Phineas and Buford followed him, and Phineas shut the door behind them. Ferb pointed the unlocking device at the door, and there was an audible click. 'I didn't know it could lock, too,' Phineas blinked, but almost as soon as he said it, there was a loud bang, as if something had thrown itself against the door.

'How did you little brats get a key?' they heard Will growl from the other side of the door. Phineas, Ferb and Buford all moved away from the door. 'Well, it doesn't matter. I have a key too!'

They heard the sound of a key being inserted into the keyhole, and Phineas gulped, sure this was the end. Ferb tugged at his arm and whispered in his ear, 'point your watch at the cyborgs and press the red button on the side.'

Phineas was about to ask why, but there was no time. The door burst open and the cyborgs began to enter the room. 'Here goes nothing,' Phineas muttered. He pointed the watch just as Ferb had said, and pressed the button. A bright red lazer shot from his watch and hit the first cyborg. The lazer had been small, but it must have been concentrated, because it caused the cyborg to fly back into the hallway and hit the opposite wall. It didn't get back up.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Will screeched. 'I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!'

'You put a lazer in here?' Phineas grinned at his brother. 'That is so cool!'

'Phineas!' Buford growled. 'In case you haven't noticed, there are three more of them!'

Phineas focused his attention back on the cyborgs, and they all charged at the same time, each one going after one of the three teens. He let out a yell and pressed the button again, but the lazer glanced off of his cyborgs arm and barely slowed him down. Buford managed to vault himself over the bed and away from the cyborg coming after him, but Ferb wasn't so lucky. The last cyborg cornered him and gripped his arm tightly. Unfortunately for Ferb, the hand it used was damaged, and a sharp piece of metal was sticking out of it. This metal pierced Ferb's skin and caused him to let out a yelp of pain. Without thinking, he tried to yank his arm out of the boy's grip, but this only caused the wound to get worse.

Phineas managed to aim his watch at his cyborg's chest and send it flying into the wall where it stayed, and he turned to see Ferb struggling to keep his arm from getting hurt worse as his cyborg tried to drag him out of the room. 'Ferb!' Phineas was never a very angry person, but seeing his brother, best friend, and love in pain, with blood dripping down his arm, sent him into a fury. He aimed his watch at the borg with a scream and pressed the button. The lazer hit the borg's head and it exploded, showering Ferb with tiny bits of metal.

Phineas turned to take care of the last cyborg, but found it was unnecessary. Buford had slammed it into the wall and managed to rip out its power source. The borg fell to the ground, once again a useless piece of metal. 'Right,' Buford cracked his knuckles and glared at Will, who was standing by the window, staring at a large metal contraption that had not been there before.

Phineas recognized it as the transporter. It must have fallen out of his pocket while he had battled the cyborgs, and it had unfolded to it's normal size. 'Curious,' Will muttered, seemingly not even noticing that his borgs had just been destroyed.

Xoxoxo

Perry dropped out of the net and ran towards Doofenshmirtz, who had just finished his story and was aiming the Other Dimension Transporter-inator out the window. 'Oh look!' he cried. 'Will is standing right there, by the window in his bedroom.'

Perry tackled him, but he was a moment too late. Doofenshmirtz managed to press the button on the Other Dimension Transporter-inator seconds before he was shoved to the ground by a very angry platypus. The machine got bumped, and its aim was off by the slightest bit, to the right. A bright flash of green light escaped the machine, and Doofenshmirtz cackled, not realizing the aim had been ruined, even as Perry growled. 'Oh yes! Goodbye, Will! Enjoy the other dimension!'

Xoxoxo

Will glanced back at the boys, and his eyes widened when he saw the borgs destroyed. He took one look at Buford, who was glaring at him menacingly, and ran for the door. Buford tackled him, and all four of them were surprised when a bright flash of green light flew through the window and hit the transporter. When the light vanished, the transporter was gone. There was silence, before the three teens shrugged. They were used to this happening.

Buford knocked Will out and took great pleasure on sitting on him, just to make sure he couldn't get away. Phineas crouched beside Ferb, who was holding some of the sheets from the bed to the wound on his arm. 'Here, let me look,' Phineas murmured softly, and Ferb allowed him to pull the sheets away. There was too much blood to get a proper look, and Phineas knew it'd have to get stitches. He pressed the sheet back onto the wound, ignoring Ferb's wince, and pulled out his cell phone. He called the police and the ambulance, and they waited for them to arrive.

Buford had dragged Will out, claiming he was going to put the old man into the cage room and see how he liked it. Phineas sat next to his brother, who leant his head on his shoulder. The redhead barely had the energy to pull away, and so he didn't, allowing Ferb to move closer to him. They waited in silence until the police arrived.

Xoxoxo

Other dimension Candace jumped when there was a flash of bright light in her living room. When it cleared, there was a rather large machine next to the couch. She stared, not quite believing what she saw. Her two little brothers, now teenagers, both jumped off the couch and started to examine it. 'Sweet, it looks like a transporter!'

'Oh no you don't!' Candace yanked them away from it. 'You have no idea what this could do!'

'Someone programmed it wrong, anyway,' Ferb shrugged.

Phineas snickered. 'Who would be stupid enough to program a transporter wrong? Its dead easy.'

Xoxoxo

After their mother had finished fussing over them, and an extremely angry phone call from their sister, Phineas and Ferb were finally given some peace. They were both curled up on the living room couch with Doctor Who on the tv. When the police had arrived at Will's house, they'd immediately taken Ferb and Buford to the hospital seeing as they both had a fair amount of blood on them. Phineas was allowed to go with them, and when the police had questioned them, none of them had believed him when he explained how Buford had arrived in Will's house in the first place. After all, he had no proof. Buford had covered for him, lying and telling the police he'd broken in. He'd get in trouble, but he'd already been in trouble so many times it was no biggie.

Will had been taken away, and the police had confiscated Phineas' lazer watch. The redhead hadn't been too bothered- Ferb could always make him a new one. His brother had his arm stitched, Buford had been declared healthy, and then they were released. Linda had picked them up and taken them home, dropping Buford off along the way.

Phineas stared at the tv, but he wasn't really focused on David Tenant. He couldn't help but glance over at Ferb's arm every few seconds. It was bandaged up, and Phineas felt kind of guilty. He should have realized that the transporter hadn't been programmed correctly. If he had, none of this would have happened and his brother wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Ferb reached over and flicked Phineas' ear gently with a frown on his face. 'I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault.'

'I guess...' Phineas really didn't want to argue. He never won arguments with Ferb. Instead, he sighed and looked at his brother. 'What were you talking about, before we found Buford?'

He could feel his stomach twisting with nerves, dreading the answer. Part of him wanted to just leave the whole subject alone, but he was naturally curious and he had to know. Ferb arched one green eyebrow. 'I was talking about you being in love with me.'

Phineas made a choked noise and turned his head away. Any hope he'd had that Ferb didn't know crumbled to dust. His heart was hammering against his chest and he felt weak, as if he were the one who'd lost a fair amount of blood. 'I... How long have you know?'

'Long enough,' Ferb shifted closer, and he reached out to grab Phineas' chin. 'You're oblivious, you know that? I've been waiting for you to tell me for ages.'

Ferb's fingers on his chin forced his head to turn, and terrified blue eyes met green. Phineas forced himself to speak. 'You don't hate me, do you?'

The fingers tightened slightly, and there was a flash of anger in Ferb's eyes before it disappeared. 'Why would I hate you? There's nothing wrong with how you feel, or how I feel.'

'How you feel...?' Phineas was half tempted to just run away right there, but he forced himself to stay. No doubt Ferb was about to explain how there was nothing wrong with guys loving guys, just as there was nothing wrong with Ferb not loving him back. He braced himself for the rejection, hoping that at the very least, it wouldn't make things awkward.

'Idiot,' Ferb muttered softly. 'You think I could grow up with you and _not _fall in love with you? Once again, oblivious.'

Before Phineas could react, the taller boy leant forward and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and lasted less than a few seconds, but it still sent a army of emotions storming through the redhead. He felt so excited, shocked and happy. He hardly knew how to react as Ferb pulled away and grinned at him. Phineas searched for something to say, something witty that would defuse the tension and make him feel more comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Perry enter the room, and he turned his head, chuckling.

'Oh there you are, Perry.'

Xoxoxo

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I tried to write it like an episode, all linked and that. But with darker tones, because where's the fun without a bit of blood? They never actually get hurt in the series, which is a bit unlikely. Anyway, I'm sorry I had to add an OC but there was no way I could use Doofenshmirtz as the evil character- he's just so cute and cuddly.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
